


La Chica Del Bikini Azul

by kiraisstillhere



Series: AFTG Summer 2020 [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Summer 2020, Multi, OT4, Post-Canon, Summer, Teasing, aftg summer, swimwear, the boys are the unfortunate victims of that good time, the girls are just having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: Matt and Aaron are unfortunate enough to have to be away from their apartment while Dan and Katelyn have some fun.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Katelyn/Aaron Minyard/Danielle "Dan" Wilds
Series: AFTG Summer 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	La Chica Del Bikini Azul

**Author's Note:**

> for AFTG Summer 2020! August 4th/Day Two: Swimwear
> 
> once again, thank you so, so much to [andre](https://twitter.com/chbvnny/) for organizing this!!
> 
> thank you to quills for letting me piece this together in her dms!
> 
> title is from [la chica del bikini azul](https://open.spotify.com/track/5LjZAyoK4wZeUonpgBu34g?si=Gyq-NTUXQ-W1EZDikD1sQw) by Luis Miguel

Carrying furniture all day was hard on its own, especially when the sun was beaming down into the suburban streets and the breeze was indecisive. Matt and Aaron had been called away by Wymack to help him and Abby move into their new place - a house that was a little bigger, and a little closer to campus than Abby’s old house had been. 

After the hours of moving boxes and knick knacks around all day, Abby had called them inside for a break before they finished setting up the final touches. She set out a pitcher of sweet tea, and Wymack, Aaron, and Matt gathered at the table to catch their breath. The last piece had been a massive couch, that had taken all four of them to carry at various odds and ends to get it through the doorframe and into the house with minimal damage.

Wymack was talking about Aaron’s upcoming exy season, and all the new first years who were joining the team. In the last two years, Aaron had loosened up and come a bit more out of the angry shell he’d built for himself, and nothing proved that more than how he was sitting now, reaching for a permanent marker that was sitting on the table while he discussed new plays for the backliners.

“Boys, no exy at the table,” Abby said with a smile as she moved the marker out of Aaron’s reach just in time. “It’s summer time. You have a few weeks until the season starts. Enjoy it.”

Aaron stopped in the middle of his sentence about how they needed to capitalize on his and Nicky’s strengths if the newbies didn’t measure up to stare confusedly at the spot where the marker had just been.

“I thought - the pen? It was right there?”

Matt shook his head with a smile while Abby waved the marker in her hand to get Aaron’s attention. His boyfriend really had become exy-for-brains since he and Andrew had bettered their relationship. Not as much as Neil or Kevin, but Matt supposed that  _ something _ needed to fill the space that bitterness had left behind.

Wymack and Aaron were trying to explain why talking plays was part of enjoying summer when Matt’s phone buzzed in his lap. At the same time, Aaron’s phone went off on the table, the vibrations amplified against the wood. He ducked out of the conversation as he and Matt looked at each other, sharing a moment of wondering what could possibly have set off their phones.

Upon checking the lock screen and unlocking his phone, Matt saw the culprit: a text in their group chat with Dan and Katelyn. He eagerly opened to message to see a picture of Katelyn scrunching up her nose over a plate of tacos and beans, blowing a kiss at the camera.

  * aaron: _didn’t know you guys were going out today_
  * dan: _can’t i treat my girlfriend to lunch?_



Matt rolled his eyes and sent his own two cents in the chat.

  * _you only ever do that when you two are plotting something_



Katelyn answered this time, only sending a winky face in the chat before both girls stopped answering. Yeah, definitely plotting something.

An hour later, Aaron and Wymack were still trying their best to talk about something other than exy. The conversation had devolved to Abby asking Aaron if he’d considered becoming a sports physician like she had, or if he was still set on neurosurgery. Wymack just looked lost as they both started rattling off test names that sounded more like the alphabet than actual things.

Their phones went off again, and Aaron paused to take a drink of his tea as he checked. Matt looked at his own phone - the group chat again.

This time, it was Dan making peace signs with the swimsuit section of a store as her background. She had a smile on her face, and Matt couldn’t help but smile back. Even in her running shorts and a t-shirt that was definitely Katelyn’s, she was stunning.

A few seconds later, a photo of the dressing rooms.

Half an hour passed, and Matt and Aaron fell back into talking about their lives. Abby had changed the direction of the conversation and was asking Matt about his new job as an exy coach for the local high school.

“Hey!” Aaron said while pouring himself another glass, and Matt could hear the slight offense in his voice. “What happened to “no exy at the table”?” Matt watched as Aaron folded one arm across his chest and drank some more of his tea.

Abby rolled her eyes and leaned forward, resting her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand. “Matt isn’t discussing how to bully first years, he’s talking about everything else that happens. Exy just happens to be part of that.”

It was true. Matt and Dan had planned to move after graduation, before Katelyn and Aaron had happened. What had started out as double dates had morphed into inviting the two of them over for movie nights, and then dinners in their dorm, and eventually Dan just popped the question: did Aaron and Katelyn want to try out a relationship between the four of them?

From there, things only happened faster, and before they knew it, Dan and Matt were getting an apartment near campus after they graduated so that they could still go to games and have their significant others over on the weekends.

Matt was complaining about the administration of the district and how frustrating they already were when he caught Aaron checking his phone again out of the corner of his eye.

“Do you guys need to go somewhere?” Wymack asked, his signature dry tone back. “Looks like something has your attention more than we do.”

“We’re trying to focus, Coach,” Aaron said quickly.

It was Wymack’s turn to roll his eyes. “I’ve seen toddlers try harder than the two of you. Go on, Abby and I can finish setting up on our own.”

“But Coach-” Matt protested weakly. “We-”

“ _ Go _ ,” Abby said, cutting him off. “We’re perfectly capable adults.”

Both Matt and Aaron sighed, but pushed themselves up from the table and tucked in their chairs neatly, the way Abby liked. They put their glasses in the sink before offering goodbyes to Abby and Wymack, and headed out to Matt’s truck.

“What were you looking at?” Matt asked nonchalantly, unlocking the door with his key.

“You have to see for yourself,” Aaron answered, walking around to the passenger side of the truck’s cab.

Matt climbed into his seat and leaned over to unlock Aaron’s door. As Aaron got comfortable, Matt took his advice and checked the chat, to be met with even more photos of the girls.

Katelyn in a neon green bikini, laughing with spread out arms.The color stood out with her tan complexion. Dan in a lavender bikini, with some fringe thing hanging off of the top piece, the color contrasting with her dark skin. Both of them in orange bikinis with flowers all over them. They looked good. Hot, if Matt was being completely honest.

Only moments later, some videos graced the chat, and Matt’s eyes widened at them. He looked over to Aaron, seeing the beginning pinks of a blush starting at the tops of his ears.

The first was from Katelyn. Matt’s jaw dropped as he started playing it, Aaron scooting to his side to watch with him. It was a video from behind Dan, recording as the dealer was tying the straps of a red bikini behind her neck. How many of those things had they bought?

_ “Babe, you’re so gorgeous,” _ Katelyn said.  _ “Look at those arms! I bet they could throw me across the room and you wouldn’t even break a sweat.” _ Dan’s laugh rang out as she turned around, flexing her biceps. Katelyn’s giggle sounded like bells.

With that video finished, Matt just stared at his phone for what felt like ages. There was a second one from Dan, and Matt wondered if he could keep it together. He was sure that he was red in the face, and when he looked at Aaron and met his shocked gaze, there was no denying that they were both in the same boat. Matt wasn’t sure he could handle a video of his  _ other _ girlfriend.

He tapped the play icon anyway. At least Aaron was suffering with him.

Katelyn was adjusting the waistband of her swimsuit bottoms, and Matt couldn’t stop from staring at her shoulders. Unlike Katelyn’s static video, Dan was on her feet, zooming in on Katelyn’s lats and walking around. She wolf whistled, before descending into giggles.  _ “Damn, your back muscles look so good _ ,” she said, awe evident in her voice.  _ “Forget being a flyer, the bases are the backbone of the cheer squad. Look at you!” _ It was Katelyn’s turn to laugh as Dan moved the camera to her face.  _ “And that smile! Ten out of ten, amazing, incredible.” _

“They’re trying to kill us,” Aaron said when the video ended. He looked to Matt with wide eyes.

That was a sentiment Matt could agree with.

“I think I might get into an accident if I drive while thinking about them.” Matt wasn’t lying. He was going to be thinking about those muscles for at least a week.

Aaron took his phone from his back pocket and was tapping out a message, no doubt to the girls. Matt watched as the messages appeared on his own screen.

  * aaron: _are you trying to do something to us? is that it?_
  * katelyn: _that depends. is it working?_
  * matt: _yes_



No answer but a laughing face. Matt decided that they needed to go back to the apartment this instant. He loved the girls, he knew that. And he and aaron definitely needed to show them how much they loved them as soon as possible.

Before he could get his key in the ignition, another photo popped up - this time, a mirror selfie from Katelyn.

The picture was simple enough, but still, it was one that made Matt grin. Katelyn was standing in front of the full-length mirror that was set up in their bedroom, posing with a hip sticking out, smiling at the camera. She was showing off a bright royal blue bikini, the thin straps of it tied around her neck and back. Matt could not, and would not deny that is made her boobs look absolutely incredible. Dan was behind her, hugging her tightly around the stomach with her face buried in Katelyn’s shoulder. God, Matt wished that he was in Dan’ position right now.

He set his phone down to start the truck when Aaron gasped.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” the backliner said, and Matt knew that he had to check. The air conditioning had to run for a moment to cool down anyway.

Oh my god indeed, Matt agreed. A second mirror selfie, but this time, Matt felt even more jealousy at Dan’s ability to be home right then.

Dan’s hand was on Katelyn’s hip, and Matt could imagine the way that her fingers were gripping the skin ever so slightly, just barely pressing against the muscle. Katelyn was still smiling at the camera, and Dan’s chin was resting on Katelyn’s shoulder, joining their girlfriend with a wide smile as well. The  _ piece de resistance _ , however, was Dan’s other arm, wrapped around Katelyn’s bare chest. The bikini top had been discarded, thrown somewhere behind them, and was nowhere to be seen. Dan’s arm did little in the way of fully covering Katelyn, mostly there to hold up Katelyn’s boobs, and certainly there to make the boys jealous.

Matt wanted to be where Dan was so badly. He wanted to hold Katelyn and hug her, to feel her soft skin and smell the apple shower gel that she used. Why did they have to pick today to torment them? They couldn’t have waited until they were in walking distance?

Matt decided to reply to them.

  * matt: _you both are going to be the death of us. you’re so mean. i think this counts as capital punishment_
  * katelyn: _i don’t have a clue what you mean_



There was nothing for a few seconds, and then another photo from Katelyn, with no words. They were, Matt assumed, laying on the bed now, with Dan on top of Katelyn. Her head was on Katelyn’s chest, giving the camera a triumphant grin. Matt wondered if Aaron was also debating on just dying right here in the cab of the truck, or if that was just him.

Matt and Aaron didn’t even get a chance to lament, as a second photo of Dan kissing Katelyn’s lower stomach showed up, her thumbs hooked in the waistband of Katelyn’s bikini. And then another, with Katelyn’s bottoms clearly gone, and Dan very much between her legs.

Aaron made a choked sound next to him, and Matt felt his mouth go dry. This was it. This was the end. Here lies Matt Boyd and Aaron Minyard, dead on arrival. The cause of death? Loving their girlfriends too much, hoping that they would stop before the boys exploded.

  * aaron: _this is a phobia of some kind. it has to be. boyfriend-phobia. the irrational hatred of waiting until the boys get home to participate._



“I told you they were trying to kill us,” Aaron said, but Matt could hear the way that Aaron didn’t even have enough brain power to actually give an  _ I told you so _ properly. Matt hoped that the cold blow of the truck’s air conditioning was enough to keep him in check until later.

Matt’s eyes caught movement on the screen. Another message.

  * katelyn: _maybe if you come home fast enough, you can join the fun_



That was it, the final nail in the coffin. Matt practically threw his phone at Aaron, who caught it in a daze. He put the truck in reverse and could swear that he’d never driven faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about aftg on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cybbetta) and [tumblr](https://www.alvarezforthegame.tumblr.com)


End file.
